Hangovers
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: William regrets a night of drinking with the rest of the Shinigami Department. Hinted Yaoi: Don't like don't read. One-Shot.


**Hangovers.**

A/N: Something silly, I feel like I've been too serious with my writing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Willy-um~!" Grell cheered happily, a rum and spite clenched in his slender hands as he greeted the man. His face was already red from his alcohol consumption. He got up from the comfy booth a bit wobbly, stumbling towards the uptight Shinigami. "Chu came~!"

William grabbed Grell's shoulder before the feminine Shinigami could get his drink on either himself or William, frowning slightly. "I told you I would come, Sutcliff."

"My name ish Grell, Will~!" Grell pouted, turning away from the man to the group of Shinigami behind him. "E'ryone! Willy-um came~!" He giggled quietly, resulting in a collective chuckle from the table of drunken men who all smiled at William in greeting.

"Time to drink up, Spears-senpai!" Ronald announced, holding out a glass to the man as he took his seat next to Eric. "Ya gotta catch up!"

William took the cup with a sigh, tipping it back into his mouth. He almost choked, coughing slightly. "W-What is this, Knox?"

"Whiskey on 'he rocks!" Ronald giggled, leaning his elbows on the table to grin at the man.

_Good lord… _William sighed mentally, taking a smaller sip.

The group laughed, their conversation getting slightly louder as they reported gossip to the newly arrived member.

"-um! Willy-um~!"

"Wha…?" William slurred, peering at the slightly hazy face of Grell across from him.

They were the only ones left, Eric and Alan had gone home earlier. And Ronald had been picked up by a waitress.

There was a giggle, then a gently hand ran over William's face. "Yer…drunk…" Grell announced, giggling again.

"Sho are y-you…" William said defensively, taking the last gulp of his drink.

"Letsss go somewhere else, Willy-um…" Grell sighed slightly, dropping a pile of bills on the table. He stumbled to his feet slightly, wobbling down the incline to the exit door.

William followed suit, his hands flailing slightly as he clenched at the vinyl beneath him.

Maybe he was drunker than he originally thought…

He hiccupped, stumbling out into the cold night.

"_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head._

_Glitter all over the room,_

_Pink flamingo's in the pool._

_I smell like a mini bar,_

_DJ's passed out in the yard._

_Barbie's on the barbeque,_

_Is this a hickey or a bruise?"_

William groaned as he stirred, his head throbbing angrily at him for the night before. He gingerly opened his eyes, and immediately squeezed them shut again as the light from his window assaulted his poor corneas. He groaned, rolling over onto his side. "Someone shut off the sun…" He groaned into someone's warm flesh…

He froze.

Someone's…skin…?

He jerked up, his eyes wide as he took in the spectacle around him. Glitter littered everything, and as he whipped his head to look at the form next to him he swore some fell from his hair. He looked over the naked form of Grell, his mouth gaping slightly. "What…what did I…"

He stood up, immediately realizing how naked he was. His panicked eyes traveled desperately over the littered floor, searching for even an inch of his clothing. He smelled the strong scent of alcohol warfing off of his own skin, and mentally cursed himself.

Coming up empty for his clothes, he groaned, slapping his forehead.

And he immediately regretted it.

He growled to himself as he clenched his throbbing head, rubbing his stubble-ridden face slightly before he concentrated on calming his heart rate.

_What the hell had he done?_

He felt a slight sting on the side of his neck and gingerly raised a hand to touch it. He felt the upraised skin and swore, his mouth gapping. He jerked his eyes to Grell and immediately jumpe donto the bed, shaking the feminine man. "

"Grell, wake up!"

"_Pictures of last night,_

_Ended up online._

_I'm screwed,_

_Oh well._

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled._

_Damn._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops,_

_And we took too many shots._

_Think we kissed but I forgot."_

"Oh god, Will~! Look at these~!" Grell laughed, showing the man his computer screen. "_I _don't even remember this~"

William stared open mouthed at the half naked picture of himself standing proudly on Ronald's website, a cocky smirk on his drunken face. "…Oh…My…God…"

Grell burst out laughing, throwing a slender hand over his eyes. "You're screwed~!"

William rubbed his face in annoyance, looking up at the red-haired man. "Why are you still in my office, Sutcliff?"

"My name is Grell~!" Grell scolded, waggling a finger at him. "And I'm here to help you piece together last night." He leaned forwards, placing a hand under his chin. "Do you remember anything~?"

William shook his head, "Not past the bar, the rest is a blacked our blur…"

Grell sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair. "Me too. I bet it ruled."

William groaned, then blinked. "What about the others?"

"The others?"

"Yes! Ronald and them?"

Grell shot out of his seat, hurrying from the office. "Great idea, Will~!"

"You don't remembe-"

"No, Knox. Now tell me what happened." William sighed as he rubbed his throbbing eyes. The young Shinigami across from him chuckled, leaning easily back in the chair. "Oh nothing really, you were just beyond plastered is all, sir."

"How badly?"

"Oh you know, dancing on the tabletops, you made out with Gre-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." William groaned, slamming his head onto his desk.

_OW._

**Reviews make me happy. Make me happy?**


End file.
